


Baby Makes Three

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Harry100's prompt #256: Baby Makes Three.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> None. Poke me if you spot anything.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Baby Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #256: Baby Makes Three.
> 
> **Beta(s):** None. Poke me if you spot anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Baby Makes Three

~

“I’ve something to tell you.” 

Severus tensed. “What?” 

Harry sighed, kissing his neck. “Andromeda called earlier. She was desperate--” 

Severus relaxed. “We’re babysitting Teddy for the weekend?” 

“Not the entire weekend, just today.” Harry shifted, his hand burrowing under the covers to do interesting things to Severus’ bits. “I know we had plans, but I’ll make it up to you, promise--” 

“Indeed you shall,” murmured Severus’ allowing his legs to fall open. He captured Harry’s mouth in a heated kiss. “Now, shall we finish this before baby makes three?” 

And he rolled Harry under him, there was no more talking. 

~

“How do parents have multiple kids?” Harry muttered, watching Teddy. 

“Surely I needn’t explain _how_ \--” Severus said.

Harry snorted. “I mean, how do they sneak enough alone time? Teddy’s constantly underfoot.” 

“Parents are...resourceful.” As Teddy ran down the hall, Severus sidled closer. “Shall I demonstrate? All I require is five minutes.” 

“We can’t!” Harry sighed mournfully. “Not with baby making three.”

Severus hummed. “Shame. I had an experiment in mind.”

“Oh?”

“Indeed. We could test the sturdiness of our furniture.” 

“How?”

“By fucking on it.” 

Before Harry could react, there was a distant crash. He groaned. “Hold that thought.”

~

“Merlin,” groaned Harry, collapsing on the sofa. 

Severus, already seated, mumbled agreement. 

“No wonder Andromeda needed a break.” Harry sighed. “Have you ever thought what it’d be like if--?” He paused. 

Severus eyed him. “If what?” 

Harry shrugged. “We had a baby.”

Shifting, Severus pulled Harry into his arms. “Actually, I suspect we shall one day.” He kissed him, a serious kiss that made Harry’s breath hitch. “But in the meantime, I rather like things as they are.” 

Harry smiled. “Didn’t you propose an experiment? Now there’s no baby making three.” 

“True.” Smirking, Severus gestured. “Shall we?” 

And they did. 

~


End file.
